Going Home
by Weatherlord7
Summary: ONESHOT. One of my saddest yet. Just read & find out. R&R. NO FLAMES! Mayu fans might need tissues.


Going Home

Disc: I own nothing

(Don't worry, Lucy's alive in this fic, but the bad news, well, you'll have to read on)

It was a gloomy morning at the Kaede Inn, the interior used to be so lively and cheery, but not this morning, not for the last two weeks, it was all dark and gloomy. Happy faces used to plague the house so much, one could get a case of the diabetes just looking at the lively people inside. But not this time, this time, sadness plagued the Inn, and not a happy face was to be seen throughout the whole place.

For you see, Mayu was dying.

She had a terminal illness that was so rare, it didn't even have a name.

Everyone was sad, crying and the like, the worst of them all was Nana. Her best friend in the universe was dying slowly and painfully.

The doctors have given Mayu two weeks to live, and through those two weeks, she suffered and suffered. This was her last day. The suffering would finally come to an end. She would finally be able to go home, not at Kaede Inn, and _certainly_ not at her old home, she would finally go to her real home, in Heaven, she would be an angel soon.

4 hours left, and Kohta had allowed Wanta inside the Inn to see his compainion for the last time. He yelped and whimpered when he had to go back outside, not wanting to leave his friend.

Yuka came in with stuffed animals and such like that. "Thank...you (cough, cough),

Yuka-san...you...guys...made..me..right at..home." Yuka was in tears upon hearing this, she nodded her head, gave Mayu one last kiss on the forehead, and walked out, tears coming down her cheeks. Kohta came in and had given her something he had cherished forever, the music box that Lucy had given her so many years ago. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead as well, and walked out, trying to hold in tears.

Then it was Lucy's turn.

She knew she did bad things to Mayu, now was the perfect time to repent.

"Hey, there," she said to the pale, skeletal child,"H..h..(cough)..hey, Lucy," she said back to the pinkish-haired diclonius. Lucy was halfway in tears seeing the child she has thrown around and pushed around in this kind of shape, dying, suffering. Lucy bent down and gave the child a hug. Just as Lucy turned around, Mayu had called for her ,"Please...bring...Nana..(cough, cough)..here...I..would...appreciate...it...so much...(cough)," Lucy nodded, and with that, walked to Nana's room.

Nana was in her room, curled up in a fetal position crying. She couldn't stand the pain, first her papa, now her friend, the pain was too much, and she cried so loud, Mayu could hear her. Hearing her friend in this kind of shape brought tears to Mayu's dull-colored eyes.

Lucy walked up to the little silpelit, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "She wants to see you, kid," she said to the crying heap, helping her up. "Okay, Nana will (sniff) see her (hic) friend," she said, walking slowly to the room which held her friend. She was always so hyper and lively, now she was so pale and weak. "Nana-san...is that...you (cough)?" Nana could only nod, as she walked up to her friend.

Nana took a seat beside Mayu's bed, new tears mixing with old ones. Mayu was heartbroken to see her friend like this,"Nana...you're my...best friend (cough) in the...universe..do you...know..(cough)...that?" Mayu said. Nana grabbed her friend and embraced her close,"Nana knows, Nana knows (hic, hic, hic)," In minutes, Nana had started to cry again. Mayu put a finger on Nana's lips,

"Shhhhhhh, don't...worry, it's... (cough)...okay," she said, using a frail, bony finger to wipe the bitter tears on Nana's cheeks.

It was 12:00 AM.

"Good-bye,...Nana...it was nice...knowing you," and then, Mayu had went to sleep.

She didn't wake up again.

Mayu was dead.

Nana collapsed emotionally, sobbing as hard as her little body would let her.

Lucy, seeing all this, lifted Nana up in her arms, it suprised Lucy how light Nana was. Nana latched onto Lucy's waist and sobbed new, fresh tears. "She.(hic, hic)..died..(hic), shes...shes..," "Shhhh," Lucy whispered, rubbing Nana's back, "I know, I know, it's all going to be okay," she continued, feeling her dress soaking, as well as her skin dampening. Nana continued to cry until she slept in Lucy's arms. Lucy still held her,"She's in a better place, Nana," Lucy said, still holding the silpelit.

Mayu finally got her wish, she was going home. She was an angel.

You get the picture by now, R&R and all that stuff.


End file.
